


Harry's Slytherin Trick

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, Harry would make a good Slytherin, M/M, New Relationship, Picnics, Romantic Harry Potter, Small mention of orgasms, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Summer Day, Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry gains Draco's approval for a picnic via a bit of Slytherin cunning.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Harry's Slytherin Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



> For my friend coconutice22. We were chatting as I wrote this. 
> 
> Hogwarts365 story, based on the prompt: _Yellow._

It was a perfectly blissful day in the Wiltshire countryside. A gentle breeze drifted over Harry’s arms as he smoothed out the soft yellow blanket. He took a small peek at Draco. 

The wizard was sitting across from him, elegantly sipping from his champagne flute, long legs folded at angles before him. As Harry watched Draco vanished a small pile of crumbs that he had scraped to the side of his plate. 

Draco lifted a monogrammed handkerchief to his lips, pausing for a moment before he spoke. 

“Perfectly adequate,” Draco said, lifting his eyes to meet Harry’s own. “The choice of ham and tomato was a tad pedestrian but that Muggle cola was rather tasty. I’m sure there must have been less pleasant ways to spend the afternoon.”

Hiding his smile, Harry began to pack away their empties. He knew that Draco had delighted in their picnic as much as he had, but it wasn’t the blond’s way to be effusive. That might lead the two of them to admitting exactly how well they got on and _that_ would never do. 

“Well, I think it was lovely,” Harry countered, placing the last of the cutlery into the basket before he slid over to sit by Draco’s side. “The sun in the sky, birdsong and the most gorgeous man in wizarding England beside me.”

Draco rolled his eyes but it was an affectionate gesture. 

“Pfft, Potter,” Draco replied. “You talk a lot of romantic nonsense. I don’t even remember agreeing to a picnic. You can’t simply turn up at the Manor doors, sandwiches in hand-”

“Actually you did,” Harry exclaimed. “Last night, just before I left… _You_ might not remember...”

“I was delirious from my orgasm,” Draco spluttered, obviously half-horrified and half-impressed by Harry’s cunning. “You utter Slytherin! I’d have donated half my fortune to the home for injured hippogriffs had you have asked me then! Don’t go thinking that this tactic will always work!”

“Oh, I won’t,” Harry assured him. “I don’t think I’ll need to. I believe that you’ve enjoyed yourself enough to warrant a repeat date. Shall we say next Wednesday?”

Draco shook his head. “You’re incorrigible,” he said. “Shall we say seven?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
